Growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH), a hypothalamic regulatory hormone, has been isolated, characterized, and synthesized (1,2). This was made possible by extracting GHRH from a human pancreatic tumor which secreted GHRH and caused acromegaly. This tumor came from a patient at the University of Virginia. Based on the detailed study of this patient before and after removal of the pancreatic tumor, it is clear that this hormone can stimulate the pituitary to release growth hormone. The objectives of this study are to determine the efficacy of GHRP-2 and GHRP-2 + GHRH in stimulating growth hormone secretion, and to determine its safety in subjects with Alzheimer's disease both on and off medication for this disease.